El regalo perfecto
by KenKa1804
Summary: Especial ¡Feliz 15 de septiembre! ¿Un dia normal? que va, algo frio quizas, Kakashi cumpleaño este dia no puede pasar desapercibido en konoha, muchas sorpresas, KakaSaku y un regalo perfecto... Dedicado tambien a todos los que cumplen este mes xD


**El Regalo perfecto**

Ninguno de los personajes de naruto me pertenece ni fueron ideas mías.

_-"..Personajes pensando..."-_

-...Personajes hablando...-

(Algunas acciones)

* * *

Kakashi se despierta, abre sus ojos con mucha pereza tratando de recordar el día anterior¡Es cierto! Que gran noche la de ayer… no quiere levantarse todavía, después de todo no tenia misiones, y lo mejor es que tenía compañía. Hablo de la hermosa chica que amaneció entre sus brazos.

La chica se mueve un poco, quizás también este por despertar, Kakashi la mira con ternura y le besa la frente.

-Buenos días- dice el con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días- responde la chica para después besarlo.

Un regalo perfecto fue lo que le dio, hoy era 16 de septiembre pero ayer, ayer fue más que un 15, más que un sábado, ayer fue su cumpleaños.

Y lo recordaría por siempre…

**Septiembre 15: Residencia Hatake**

-(Bostezo) Aun es muy temprano…- El peliplata miro el despertador y le echo una ojeada al calendario, enseguida se echo en la cama otra vez, eran las 5:00 a.m. pero consideraba que no había dormido suficiente.

15 de septiembre, no era "especial" o diferente de los demás días, es decir, la gente no estaba de mejor humor, los pájaros no estaban más felices, las nubes no eran más blancas ni el sol sonreía¿Por qué debía considerar este día diferente a los demás? Ah es cierto, ese pequeño detalle que casi se le olvidaba, en este día se conmemoraban sus años de nacimiento. ¿Por esa razón debería sentirse especial, feliz? O quizás triste por ser un año mas viejo…

No le importaba mucho, realmente sus últimos cumpleaños los había pasado solo o en misión como un día cualquiera ¿Qué podía cambiar en este?

Pero gracias a esto se permitió dormir 3 horas mas, tenia el derecho ¿o no? además la gente ya estaba acostumbrada a su mal habito de llegar tarde, no cambiaria nada y si se quejaban podía decir una excusa, claro esta seria justificada, el se pararía delante de la persona sonreiría con su ojito feliz y dirá:-Me quede dormido por que hoy es mi cumpleaños y me lo permití- y la gente no tendría nada que reclamarle. En cierta forma cumplir año no era tan malo.

Sabia que algún amigo atento como Gai seguramente le esperaría para felicitarlo o hacerle algún regalo. No podía esperar precisamente una fiesta ya que eran muy pocas las personas que sabían su fecha de nacimiento, tan pocas eran que el las tenia contadas.

Del resto era un día como cualquier otro, quizás no tan caluroso, de hecho estaba fresco, así que se digno a levantarse y arreglarse para salir directo al despacho de Tsunade, era probable que lo enviara a una misión o hacer guardia, con un poco de suerte podría volver a su casa sin oficio para leer el nuevo tomo de "Icha Icha paradise" que le había enviado Jiraya ayer por su cumpleaños, se prepararía una cena y se iria a dormir. Entonces esa extraña sensación que tienes el día de tu cumpleaños que te hace sentir feliz, desaparecería hasta el año siguiente y listo las 16 horas que le quedaban de "su día" se pasarían volando.

O eso creyó él…

De camino a la oficina de Tsunade se encontró a dos ninjas verdes a mitad del camino.

-Kakashi mi eterno rival¿sabes que día es hoy?- dijo Gai con mirada ensombrecida.

-Será que… ¿Sábado?- Respondió Hatake con su "emoción" característica.

-Muy gracioso Kakashi, pero no esperaba menos de ti ¿Listo Lee?-

-Si Gai-sensei-

-1, 2, 3-

-QUE LOS CUMPLA FELIZZZZ, QUE LOS CUMPLA FELIZZZZ, QUE LOS CUMPLAA KAKASHI! QUE LOS CUMPLA FELIZ!!!!- Gai y su discípulo Rock Lee comenzaron a cantar frenéticos en medio del camino saltando y tirando serpentinas y papelillos de colores sobre Kakashi.

(Gota tipo anime resbala por la cabeza de Kakashi)

-No era necesario Gai, deberás que no era necesario u.u- dijo el ninja copia

-Tonterías mi eterno rival, hoy es un día muy especial¡vamos sopla la vela del mufin sóplala!- Lee sostenía un mufin con una velita frente a Kakashi.

Kakashi como dudando un poco accedió, después de todo aunque fuera algo vergonzoso era su amigo y tenia buena intención. Solo tenia que ignorar las miradas de extrañeza de la gente que pasaba.

-¡Que se escuche esa bulla Lee!-

-Si Gai sensei, FELICITACIONES POR SU CUMPLEAÑOS KAKASHI-SENSEI-

-Gracias Lee-

-Te deseo toda la felicidad (alzando el pulgar) ¡y que la flama de la juventud nunca deje de arder en ti! A pesar de tu edad-

-¿Gai sensei cuantos años cumple Kakashi-sensei?-

-Bueno el cumple….-

-Ahh Gai gracias por el mufin y por la atención pero ya me tengo que ir¿que dices una competencia por mi cumple? 100 vueltas alrededor de Konoha-

-Claro que acepto y te venceré a pesar de tu cumpleaños-

-Bueno comencemos…-

Gai salio corriendo pero Kakashi se quedo en el punto de partida sonriente.

-¿No va a alcanzarlo?-

-No Lee, tengo otras cosas que hacer, mas tarde tal vez Un.n adiós y gracias-

Kakashi se comió disimuladamente el mufin antes de llegar al despacho de Tsunade, bueno no había desayunado así que en cierta forma estaba agradecido con Gai y Lee.

-Pobre Lee- se dijo

Toc Toc

-Pase- se escucho decir detrás de la puerta.

-Buenos días Tsunade-sama- dijo Kakashi

-Llegas tarde otra vez…- suspiro resignada

-A si es que vera, me encontré a Gai y a Lee de camino y pues…-

-¿Sabes que? hoy no quiero escuchar tus excusas, como es tu cumpleaños te las dejare pasar-

-¿Cómo sabe que hoy es mi…-

-Soy la Hokage, tengo tu expediente, es de esperarse que lo sepa, felicitaciones-

-Ah esto pues…Gracias-

-Shizune, tráeme acá la carpeta con las misiones de Kakashi para hoy-

-Si señora, aquí esta, a ver es, una de escolta, cuidar el gato de la señora Tamachi, entrenar a un grupo de gennins y a si, realizar el informe de patrulla de este mes-

-Muy bien…cancela todo-

-¿QUÉÉÉÉ???-

Kakashi estaba sorprendido pero no decía nada.

-Pero Tsunade-sama…-

-Ya me oíste Shizune, como hoy es el cumpleaños de Kakashi quiero que lo disfrute en paz, no seré como esos anteriores Kages a quienes esto no les importaba-

Shizune y Kakashi veían horrorizadas a la rubia.

-Bueno, además son misiones de poca importancia que bien podrían ser asignadas a un chunin, además Kakashi siempre esta en misiones peligrosas los días festivos, y me di cuenta de que eso no es justo, todo por el hecho de que Kakashi no tenga una familia con quien celebrarlo no quiere decir que le vamos a quitar un día especial del año que en mi opinión debería ser libre para todo trabajador-

-Esta bien…(dijo Shizune saliendo del shok) aunque es un día muy ocupado tiene razón Tsunade-sama, todas las misiones de Kakashi-san serán canceladas, puedo mandar a Shino y a Kiba-

-Muy bien-

-Gracias Tsunade-sama- Dijo Kakashi.

-No hay por que, pero ese no es mi regalo, Shizune ¿Kakashi tiene misiones pendientes para mañana?-

-Por supuesto Hokage-sama estamos muy atareados y….-

-Cancélalas también-

-"_Ahora si a shizune le va a dar un paro cardiaco_"- Pensó Hatake.

-¿Qué haga que?-

-Lo que dije-

-Pe..pe…pero-

-Ese será mi regalo de cumpleaños, no te conozco muy bien pero al menos así puedes hacer lo que quieras esta noche sin detenerte a pensar en la hora a la que te tienes que levantar mañana, aunque de todas maneras nunca lo hagas, creo que ya después me lo agradecerás, tu desempeño como ninja, a pesar de tus retrasos es indiscutiblemente perfecto así que bien lo tienes merecido-

-Ammm bueno viéndolo así, muchas gracias Tsunade-sama-

-Si, si por nada ya vete, que disfrutes tu noche-

-¿Noche?-

-Como dije ya me lo agradecerás- rió divertida mientras Kakashi pasaba encima de Shizune que yacía desmayada en el suelo.

-Ja ne- salio por la puerta.

-"_Bien, al menos tengo el resto del día libre y mi tiempo hasta pasado mañana, podré leer mi "icha icha_" en paz y luego leerlas de nuevo n.n-

Mientras el Jounnin caminaba distraído pensando las mil y un formas en las que distribuiría su tiempo, se dirigía al puesto de ramen mas conocido, ya le empezaba a dar hambre.

-Ichiraku Ramen, bien entremos-

-Irashaimase - Dijo el dueño del local.

Kakashi tomo asiento y pidió una orden de ramen. _–"¿Por qué cada vez que tengo hambre vengo aquí? Es que no hay mas restaurantes en Konoha…bueno en fin"-_

Terminando de comer su primer tazón se sintió con ganas de un segundo, mientras le traían la orden se percato de un periódico a su lado con algo relacionado al horóscopo. No tenía nada mejor que hacer, así que ¿Por qué no?

_-"Vamos a ver…aja de agosto 23 a septiembre 23 Virgo__Esta semana es de nostalgia, de recuerdos y de pensamientos encontrados, trata de divertirte y de salir de ese estado depresivo …Bueno supongo que eso no estaría mal... Le darás una lección a alguien que te faltó el respeto y que no se cansa de dar sorpresas…Naruto…. Le dedicarás tiempo a arreglar un desperfecto de tu vehículo…Creo que no tengo de eso… EMPLEO: Tendrás que poner condiciones para que no te absorban tanto…exactamente lo que me dijo Tsunade, o algo así… AMOR: Recibirás un buen consejo que te dará una gran dosis de optimismo para seguir luchando por aumentar el amor hacia ti mismo que, luego, podrás brindar a alguien especial…¿Alguien especial? Esto suena mas para Gaara pero Mmm Sakura tal vez… SALUD: Molestias circulatorias, cuida tu alimentación…precisamente por eso me comeré otro tazón de ramen… AZAR:13-31. CONSEJO: __Vive con libertad, sin ataduras, sin complejos…__Ese consejo no es el mismo al que se refería antes¿con eso de recibirás un buen consejo? estos horóscopos…"_

-Aquí tiene señor Hatake y muchas felicidades por su cumpleaños- Dijo sonrojada la hija del dueño de Ichiraku ramen.

-Ah esto ¿gracias? Como supo que hoy es mí…-

-Esta vez la casa invita, feliz cumpleaños Hatake-san- Luego intervino el dueño.

-Gracias "_valla no será que la Hokage les dijo a toda Konoha que hoy es mi cumpleaños ¿o si?" _pues muchas gracias ahora ya me voy- Kakashi se levanto para irse tras un "iterashai" del dueño.

Se dirigió a un lugar tranquilo donde no hubiera mucha gente que lo molestara mientras leía. Se quedo sentado a la sombra de un gran árbol durante varias horas.

Pero algo no lo dejaba estar quieto de unos segundos antes…ese "algo" mas bièn una presencia bièn conocida sigilosamente se acerco por detrás y lo abrazo por la espalda fuertemente dando un enorme grito de alegría.

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS KAKASHI-SENSEI!- Dijo la chica para después plantarle un enorme beso en la mejilla que tomo completamente por sorpresa al peligris, haciéndolo sonrojarse al máximo aunque no se notara por la mascara.

-Ehhh Sakura aprietas muy fuerte- Dijo Kakashi para tratar de disimular.

-Ejhem lo siento sensei- se disculpo apenada.

-Que ya no soy tu sensei-

-Emm lo siento sen… digo Kakashi Un.n-

Por fin Kakashi se volteo y ambos se levantaron.

-Ahhh pero hay esta Kakashi-sensei al fin te encontramos- Era Naruto que también fue corriendo a abrazarlo.

-UO.o-

-¿Qué?- se quejo el rubio, quien termino abrazando un tronco tras un "pof".

Sakura reía divertida con él siempre era igual.

-Eso no era necesario sensei…-

-Yare, yare, una cosa es Sakura otra cosa eres tu Un.n-

Naruto hizo un punchero como símbolo de enfado.

-Gracias por sus felicitaciones, mis pequeños alumnos bueno ya ni tan pequeños- Dijo acercándose y acariciando la cabeza de cada uno, por mas que pasara el tiempo el seguía siendo mas alto que ellos. –Que tenemos aquí, un rubio hiperquinetico futuro hokage y una hermosa Kunoichi medico muy talentosa, como pasan los años- Sonrió.

-Si eso debes decirlo por ti, mírate ya eres un treinton- Dijo Naruto riéndose.

1.07 min. después…

-¡Lo decía en broma¡Ya sensei bájeme de aquí!- Gritaba Naruto suplicante que yacía amarrado de los pies y colgado de un árbol como antaño.

-Si, si, como es que no puedes bajar tu solo, vamos hasta un viejo como yo puede hacerlo…- Kakashi se sacudía las manos.

-No era cierto, solo fue un mal chiste ya bájeme T.T Sakura tu ayúdame-

-No no, tu te lo buscaste por faltarle el respeto al sensei- Le regaño cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Pero si ya no es mi sensei!- se quejo.

-¡Igual!-

-Vamos Sakura, te invito un helado- Dijo Kakashi.

-Hai-

Naruto se quedo quejándose en el árbol, mientras se alejaban lo único que se escuchaba eran los gritos de "Yo también quiero un helado por favor bájenme"

-Muchas felicidades Kakashi- Era Sasuke que se lo encontraron de camino. Como siempre con su tono de voz tan animado.

-Valla, valla, viniendo de ti las recibiré con gusto-

El rostro de Sasuke tenía una mínima expresión de celos al verlo tan cerca de Sakura, Kakashi obviamente no paso esto por desapercibido.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke estas celoso?- Dijo con su tono de voz y cara despreocupada de siempre. Evitando ver la cara sonrojada de Sakura.

-Que ridiculeces hablas viejo-

-"_Quizás el horóscopo no se refería a Naruto después de todo -.-", _Bien entonces (coloco una mano en el hombro de Sakura) vamos-

-Y ustedes a donde van-

-Por un helado¿quieres venir?- Dijo Sakura.

-No gracias, voy a entrenar-

-Siempre entrenando Sasuke- se quejo la pelirosa.

-¿De camino puedes bajar a naruto del árbol? Por favor- Pidió el ninja copia.

-¿Otra vez?- y Sakura asintió. –Ese idiota…- resoplo Sasuke con fastidio.

-Bueno nos vemos-

Sakura y Kakashi siguieron caminando hasta una heladería, donde cada uno pidió un cono, Sakura hablaba tan alegremente y estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta en el momento cuando Kakashi se comió su helado.

-Valla- suspiro la pelirosa.

-¿Qué?-

-Ya acabaste tu helado y yo apenas voy por la mitad-

-Jejeje- Kakashi se llevo una mano a la nuca.

-Ah Kakashi ¿disfrutando de tu día libre?- Dijo Genma quien salía de una pastelería mirando a la "parejita".

-Si- Asintió como si nada.

-Bien, esto es para ti, de parte de Kurenai y mío, ahora no esta, pero te lo daré igual, no creo que le moleste, feliz cumpleaños-

Kakashi tomo el paquete, estaba lleno de pasteles y galletas con motivos de "icha Icha"

-Oh…gracias-

-Si, conocimos al pastelero en una misión, es amigo nuestro y hace muy buenos dulces aunque se retiro del negocio hace años, lo convencimos de que los hiciera para ti-

-Ya veo, no se hubieran molestado-

-Sabes que no es molestia, bueno me voy, nos vemos mas tarde- Genma se esfumo saltando por los tejados.

-¿Tendrá prisa?- se preguntó el peliplata.

-Ni idea, vamos- Sorpresivamente la chica tomo el brazo del enmascarado para seguir caminando, el no se sentía enojado o fastidiado, mas bien se sentía… feliz.

-¡Ah usted!- Naruto apareció señalando frente a Sakura y Kakashi.

-Naruto ¿Qué pasa?- hablo Hatake.

-No volverá a humillarme de esa manera, sepa que no me costo nada liberarme, no lo hice antes por que creí que volverían por mi, jamás caí en su trampa, solo estaba fingiendo de veras-

(Gota tipo anime aparece en la cabeza de Sakura y Kakashi)

-Si claro…- dijo Kakashi como si en verdad le creyera.

-No me digas Naruto- bufó Sakura, -y el que Sasuke te ayudara no tiene nada que ver ¬¬-

-¿Cómo es que saben lo de Sasuke?-

-Fue Kakashi-sensei que te liberara si pasaba cerca-

-¿Qué? Y eso que de todos modos paso y no me quiso ayudar T.T, como sea solo vine a darte esto- Naruto saco algo de su bolsillo y se lo entrego a Kakashi.

-¿Un porta kunais?-

-¡Con Kunais nuevos de veras! No se ofenda pero el suyo esta viejo y gastado-

_-"Y dale con lo viejo"_ Jajaja es cierto Naruto gracias, en estos días iba a comprar uno pero siempre se me olvidaba jejeje Un.n-

-Ya ve¡es cierto! Esta noche Hinata y yo iremos al nuevo restaurante ya saben el azul ese todo elegante, y me dijo que te avisara Sakura-chan, si quieren pueden ir juntos, bueno me voy y recuerden a las 8, adiós- Naruto se fue muy rápido también.

Sakura y Kakashi siguieron caminando.

-Kakashi ¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche?-

Por la mente del peligris paso la imagen de el y su cena tranquila y solitaria luego se vio sentado en un sillón leyendo su libro rodeado de sus perros. Solo.

-Yo pues, no tengo nada planeado-

-Suena solitario -.-'' ¿No te gustaría ir al restaurante que menciono Naruto?-

¿Acaso había oído bien¿Sakura se le estaba insinuando o le estaba dando doble sentido a la frase?

-Sakura (se detuvo) ¿quieres salir conmigo?- no pudo evitarlo tenia que sacarse la duda de la mente.

-Bueno es repentino, pero claro que si Kakashi (sonrió)-

-"_Caí redondito Uu.u"-_

-Pero como eres el cumpleañero yo pasare buscándote como a las (se puso una mano en el mentón) ¿7:30?-

-¿Eh? Ah si, si, claro, a esa hora estará bien-

-Que bueno, nos vemos entonces, adiós-

Cuando Sakura soltó su brazo, se alejo y se giro para decirle adiós, sintió su corazón latir mas rápido de lo normal y el sonrojo subírsele a las mejillas.

-"_Contrólate, contrólate, es Sakura ¿Recuerdas? Sa-ku-ra, un momento ¿Invite a salir a Sakura o ella me invito a mi? Será mejor que me valla sacando esas ideas de la mente, de cualquier forma adiós solitaria cena en casa"-_

Mientras el cumpleañero caminaba caminaba sumiso en sus pensamientos se hicieron las 5 de la tarde por lo cual decidió irse a casa para prepararse, de camino claro, leyendo su querido libro.

-"Y Sakura dijo… quiero decir Rin ¡ah! Tengo que sacármela de la cabeza… ¿a quien quiero engañar? Sakura que voy a hacer contigo"-

»_ Vive con libertad, sin ataduras, sin complejos_ «

Ese último pensamiento, el consejo del horóscopo regreso a su mente, como si realmente lo estuviera escuchando.

-Viste mama… ese es el consejo que me dice el horóscopo-

Se trataba de un niño leyendo el mismo periódico que el hace unas horas¿Ese era el consejo al que se refería el horóscopo? Kakashi siguió de largo guardando su libro.

Llego hasta su casa, para encontrarse nada mas y nada menos que a sus 8 fieles canes que de alguna manera lograron llegar hasta su casa, sin que el los convocara solo para felicitarlo.

Conmovido estuvo un rato con ellos, les sirvió comida y se fue a bañar, un rato después ya con su mente despejada gracias a aquel útil consejo, se arreglo para esperar a Sakura.

Eran como las 7:15 Sakura no tardaría en venir, se sentó en el sillón rodeado de sus perros miro el libro que le había mandado Jiraya, examino la portada, luego el revés y se le quedo mirando como con ganas de abrirlo, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Sakura.

-"_Obra original de… Sakura no debe tardar… Jiraya, editorial… aunque ya se esta tardando mucho… fecha de publicación….¿y si le paso algo?..Dedicado a Hatake Kakashi… .¿abre hecho bien al aceptar la invitación? (comenzó a leer) Hacia una fría noche las dos siluetas que caminaban juntas…esos perfectamente podríamos ser… ¡Timbre! Esa debe ser ella…"-_ Se levanto acaricio la cabeza de uno de los canes que se despertó alerta por el ruido y se dirigió hasta la puerta.

-Al fin llegas…Sa-ku-ra…- Si que le costo pronunciar esas silabas con la dueña en frente tan hermosa, con ese vestido negro hasta arriba de las rodillas, de escote tan, tan ¿Provocador? Y ese cabello suelto sostenido atrás con dos palillos negros. Esa visión definitivamente no le ayudo mucho con el "despeje mental".

-Mira quien habla de retraso, disculpa la tardanza es que…-

-No importa…¿nos vamos ya?- Kakashi ofreció su brazo y ella asintió sonriente, en seguida lo tomo.

Una vez llegaron al restaurante a Kakashi le pareció un poco rara la atmósfera del lugar.

-¿No esta esto un poco oscuro? Casi no puedo ver por donde camino…-

-No yo creo que esta bien-

Enseguida se sentaron en una mesa, donde había una carta de reservación que decía "Hyuga" Kakashi tomo el menú y lo abrió, enseguida una nube de humo se expandió por todo el lugar y cuando se disipo solo pudo escuchar un coreado:

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Kakashi-san!-

-¿O.o eh? Chicos la verdad es que no me esperaba algo así "de_ verdad no me esperaba algo así"-_

-Tonterías, Kakashi mi eterno rival- Era Gai, también estaban Lee, Kurenai, Genma, Iruka, Anko, Ibiki, Tsunade, Shizune, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke Jiraya, Ten-Ten, Neji y sus otros antiguos alumnos Ino, Shikamaru y Choiji. Además de algunos Jounnin de la aldea.

-Naruto, Sakura, Gai y Lee fueron los que planearon esto en un principio, nosotros solo los ayudamos un poco- dijo Iruka

-¡Dattebayo todos colaboramos!-

-¿Jiraya cuando llegaste?-

-Hace unas horas, bueno y donde esta la fiesta que me prometieron-

Entonces se apagaron las luces y entraron Sakura y un mesero que Kakashi no había notado cuando desapareció Sakura, trayendo un enorme pastel con muchas velas encima.

Entonces todos comenzaron a cantarle "feliz cumpleaños"

-¡Recuerde pedir un deseo sensei!-

-"_A ver yo no creo en estas cosas pero… un deseo mmm… creo que ya se_"- pensó mirando a cierta pelirosa.

-Ahora a comer el pastel que hizo Sakura-

-¿El pastel lo hizo Sakura?- pregunto Kakashi.

-¡Si Dattebayo! Y le quedo delicioso-

-Sakura tu… ¿en que momento lo hiciste?-

Sakura se sonrojo un poco –Fue por eso que llegue algo tarde Un.n-

-Muchas gracias-

De haber sabido que el pastel lo hizo Sakura, ni loco hubiera dejado que esos buitres se lo comieran, pero ya era muy tarde para eso.

-¡Traigan el Sake!- grito Tsunade siendo coreada por Genma, Anko, Ibiki, Gai y Jiraya, así fue como se armo la fiesta, cuando la hokage pide el sake no hay mas nada que hacer.

Después de eso, algunos invitados le dieron regalos a Kakashi, cada uno tenían sus respectivas mesas y continuo la celebración en el restaurante, claro todos iban vestidos con traje formal. Pues era un lugar muy elegante en el que Hinata pudo conseguir la reservación para tal evento solo por las influencias de su familia.

Ya como a las 1 de la madrugada Kakashi decidió que era hora de irse antes de que Gai lo retara otra competencia de quien aguantaba mas Sake o no podría llegar a casa consiente.

-¿Escapándote sensei?- lo descubrió Sakura.

-Estooo pues es que creo que me dio sueño-

-No seas mentiroso U¬¬-

-Esta bien me descubriste Un.n es que no quería interrumpir la diversión de los demás, pero mira hace una hora que paso mi cumpleaños-

-Si pero tienes el día de mañana libre ¿no?-

-¿Como lo sabes?-

-Tsunade-sama me lo dijo- rió

-Valla, valla tu también te pasaste de tragos ¿no?-

-Ahh solo un poco no exageres, por lo menos no necesito apoyarme de la baranda para mantenerme en pie- Dijo sarcástica señalando su mano, quien en seguida la quito de allí.

-Vamos que no estoy tan mal-

-Lo se, lo se, pero no vas a poder escaparte tu solo con todos esos regalos, te ayudare, pero hay que darse prisa antes de que nos vean-

Sakura y Kakashi tomaron disimuladamente los regalos y salieron por la puerta de atrás con el mesero como cómplice.

-Gracias- le dijo al castaño.

-¿Y eso Sakura?- Preguntó el enmascarado por el paquete que le acaba de entregar el mesero.

-Esto es un pastel, sabia que los demás se comerían todo el grande así que hice otro mas pequeño para ti-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si-

-Sakura… no tenias por que hacer eso…-

-Tienes razón, no tenia por que pero lo hice, pensé que te gustaría-

-Y pensaste bien- rió el ninja copia. Se acerco y beso su mejilla aun con la mascara puesta –Gracias- fue un impulso nada mas pero después se arrepintió.

Sakura se quedo inmóvil y muy sonrojada cabe destacar.

-No es nada, sigamos-

El camino fue muy silencioso, hacia frió esa noche, pensó en que tal vez debería acompañar a Sakura a su casa luego, después de todo era muy tarde. Y así podría pasar mas tiempo junto a ella.

Pero a pesar del frío, era la noche mas prefecta que había vivido, todo por que Sakura estaba a su lado. Sonaba cursi pero era verdad.

-Bueno ya llegamos- Dijo la chica dejando algunas cosas en el portal de la casa.

-Esto… si es verdad- respondió algo desilusionado, listo la magia del cumpleaños se había terminado. –Te acompaño a tu casa es muy tarde, no me gustaría que andarás sola por ahí- Kakashi aun sostenía las cajas con los regalos.

La chica no respondió, y Kakashi temió que su comentario la haya incomodado.

-Aunque si no puedes irte ahora-

-Kakashi, aun no te he dado mi regalo-

-¿Eh?-

-Mi regalo, quiero dártelo ahora-

-Sakura no tienes que darme nada ya ayudaste a que fuera casi el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido, solo con ese pastel- rió

-Igual, no puedo guardarlo más tiempo-

-Pero mi cumpleaños ya paso y…-

-Cierra los ojos-

-¿Qué?- el ninja parecía no entender.

-Que cierres los ojos, ambos- Kakashi desistió y cerro los ojos a pesar de que uno ya estuviera tapado.

-¿Cuanto mas?-

(…)

-¿Sakura?-

(…)

Iba a abrir los ojos para ver que paso, ella aun estaba allí, podía sentirla, lo que sucedió a continuación lo dejo totalmente shokeado, pudo sentir al suave y tibio sobre sus labios¡Era un beso¡Sakura lo estaba besando¿en que momento le bajo la mascara? No se había dado cuenta, pero con ambas manos ocupadas no podía hacer nada. En cambio trato de sostener las cajas solo con su mano derecha y poso la izquierda en la mejilla de ella atrayéndola un poco mas, cosa que tranquilizo mucho a Sakura, quien pensó que quizás el pudiera llegar a rechazar su "regalo" pero no, fue todo lo contrario, le correspondió y profundizo el beso. Era como siempre lo había imaginado simplemente perfecto, claro obviando los nervios que la carcomían en ese momento. No fue algo tan largo, sin embargo no se podría decir que fue corto. Fue algo sorpresivo y excitante. Una ves separados se miraron fijamente. Sakura estaba muy sonrojada y nerviosa. Acaricio la mejilla de Kakashi admirando su rostro. Pero luego como de un sueño se despertó.

-Yo… que pases buenas noches adiós- se giro para ir a su casa

Kakashi tomo a Sakura del brazo no se movieron por varios segundos.

-Corrijo, gracias a ti este ha sido el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido, gracias a ti, y gracias al regalo perfecto- La alo de un tirón –Hiciste que mi deseo, se volviera realidad- Esta vez fue Kakashi quien beso a Sakura y fue ella quien le correspondió. Un beso mas tierno, lento, suave y dulce que hizo al estomago de Sakura estremecerse. Poco a poco se fue extendiendo y volviendo mas apasionado a medida que entraban en calor entre la fría noche.

El resto es historia, por fin pudo entender a que se refería Tsunade con eso de "disfruta tu noche" era mas que obvio que todos o bueno casi todos en la aldea supieran que Sakura estaba enamorada de Kakashi, menos el, que raro…

También recordó el consejo del horóscopo, de ahora en adelante recordaría siempre esa frase _Vive con libertad, sin ataduras, sin complejos… _si definitivamente eso le ayudaría mucho en su relación con Sakura.

Finalmente amanse en la residencia Hatake, como era de esperarse Sakura no llego a casa esa noche, al igual que en muchas otras no lo aria, se sentía muy feliz y correspondida por fin.

-El próximo año Sakura seré yo quien te devuelva el favor- Dijo guiñándole un ojo, ella automáticamente se sonrojo y el la beso para que se quedara dormida otra vez acurrucada a su lado.

* * *

**Nota de autora**

**Disculpen dis****culpen disculpen y mil disculpas mas T.T yo se que este Fic debía estar listo el 15 de septiembre pero lamentablemente y por hecho lamentables de la vida se me aplica el razonamiento de que todo lo malo que le pasa a unos es que me va a pasar a MÍ.**

**El transformador de luz de mi urbanización exploto justamente el 15 a la noche dejando sin luz a todos mis vecinos y a mi claro, esta por mas de 16 horas, y lo peor no es eso, lo peor es que cuando lo vinieron a acomodar solo llego una de las fases, ni mi nevera, ni mi cuarto, ni el tv de mi sala, ni el cuarto de mi hermano ni papa, NI LA COMPUTADORA tenían luz, el resto de la casa si pero "entre comillas" por que se iba cada dos min, parece que lo arreglaron mal y la luz estaba muy baja no alcanzaba ni para mantener un aire acondicionado prendido, hoy en la tarde como a eso de las 6 fue que vinieron y se tardaron como 2 horas arreglando ese problema, disculpen por favor mi mala suerte pero tenia que publicar el fic de todas formas aunque el cumpleaños de Kakashi ya aya pasado T.T**

**Con respecto al fic pues ustedes juzgaran eso**** (y no quiero que sean suaves es que no quede satisfecha con este fic) ¿que tal quedo un cumpleaños de kakashi tipo Kenka1804? xD la verdad no iba a llevar Kakasaku si no que iba a ser un fic normal sin parejas pero no me resistí xx simplemente no pude resistirme… lo siento por eso… **

**Por cierto lo del horóscopo no lo invente yo, en realidad es el horóscopo de virgo del 15/09 xD**

**Cuenten con otro fic especial ****¡Feliz 15 de septiembre! De mi parte el prox año xD otra cosa este fic también va dedicado a todas las personas que cumplen este día y este mes ¡Felicitaciones!**

_**QUE LOS CUMPLA FELIZZZ vamos todos conmigo**_

_**QUE LOS CUMPLA FELIZZZ no los escucho**_

_**QUE LOS CUMPLA KAKASHI esooo y a todos los que cumplen hoy**_

_**QUE LOS CUMPLA FELIZ!!!!!!! ehhh felicitaciones!**_

**Orale felicidades por esas 30 velitas sobre el pastel O.o que no se te notan para nada****, que tus deseos se hagan realidad y que un dia de estos cumplas para atrás xD **

**Nos vemos en mi próximo fic **

**Dejen reviews opinando por favor**

**Att:Kenka1804**


End file.
